filmgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel Universe
The Marvel Universe is the shared fictional universe where stories in most comic book titles and other media published by Marvel Entertainment take place, including those featuring Marvel's most popular characters, such as Spider-Man, the Hulk, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. The Marvel Universe is further depicted as existing within a "multiverse" consisting of thousands of separate universes, all of which are the creations of Marvel Comics and all of which are, in a sense, "Marvel universes". In this context, "Marvel Universe" is taken to refer to the mainstream Marvel continuity, which is known as Earth-616. Involvement with LA!LA!/Film Gate In 2008, Perfect Dark Limited began production of a Fantastic Four movie. Titled 'Fantastic Four: Attack of the Beyonder', the film acted as a sequel to the real-life 'Fantastic Four' movie and its sequel 'Rise of the Silver Surfer'. The film starred Leon Fox O'Brien as Mr. Fantastic, Ciarán Graham as the Invisible Woman, Jack Murphy as The Thing and Matthew Boyle as the Human Torch. It featured appearances by comic book villains the Beyonder, the Puppet Master and the Awesome Android. The film also featured a cameo from Namor, setting up for a possible sequel. The film was produced on a budget of 49 million Roks and was released on September 28th 2008. The film received reasonably positive reviews and was a box office success, grossing 39 million Roks in its opening weekend and 102 million overall. In 2009, after the success of the 'Fantastic Four' film, Perfect Dark began development on an X-Men movie. A script was commissioned and casting sheets for the parts of Wolverine, Professor X, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Jubilee, Kitty Pryde, Magneto and Xorn were sent out. In February 2011, the film was commissioned under the title 'The Astounding X-Men' and production began soon after, budgeted at 45 million Roks. However, a few weeks into filming, Perfect Dark entered difficulties and the project was cancelled. Plans to adapt the existing footage into a one-off special were announced but later abandoned. Script details and poor quality dailies footage leaked 5 years later in 2014. Later in 2009, Perfect Dark began developing a sequel to 'Fantastic Four'. The film, titled 'Fantastic Four: Battle for Earth', was thrust into production, estimated to cost 63 million Roks, and was given a targeted release date of January 12th, 2010. However, due to many of the cast member's prior commitments, production was halted and set to resume in March 2010 and Film Gate greenlit a third script in order to catch up. However, production was never resumed. A rough draft of a planned third movie, called 'Fantastic Four: Doomsday' was completed, however, and was planned to end the trilogy. The film featured the return of Doctor Doom and would focus on a war between the alien races the Kree and the Skrulls, orchestrated by Galactus. In 2013, with the announcement of the SPN Network, Film Gate greenlit pilots based on Spider-Man, Jessica Jones and the X-Men, respectively. However, none were not picked up to series. In June 2014, Film Gate announced that the Spider-Man pilot was being re-developed as a 13-episode mini-series, titled 'Spider/Man', which is a retelling of Spider-Man's origins and key moments in his history, due to be released in 2015. Soon after, Film Gate announced that the same was being done to the Jessica Jones pilot 'Alias', retitled 'AKA Jessica Jones', as well as revealing two more Marvel pilots, 'The Pulse' and 'Cloak and Dagger'. Film Gate confirmed that it was an attempt to set up their own universe of projects set in the world of Marvel comics, something they had considered doing with DC Comics characters but ultimately passed on. If greenlit, 'The Pulse' will follow journalists working at the Daily Bugle, reporting stories on superheroes, while 'Cloak and Dagger' will follow the superhero duo with light and dark abilities, with Dagger's light powers stopping Cloak's dark powers from corrupting him. 'AKA Jessica Jones', 'The Pulse' and 'Cloak and Dagger' will all be released - and set after - 'Spider/Man'. In June 2014, Film Gate ordered the rights to projects based on the Avengers, Runaways, the Hulk, Doctor Strange, Ms. Marvel and She-Hulk, as well as renewing their rights to Fantastic Four and X-Men. In November 2014, Film Gate revealed that plans for the 'Spider/Man' mini-series had been scrapped and that instead, they would produce a virtual screenplay adaptation of the 2014 film 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2', tentatively titled 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2.0., which will act as a rewritten version of the released film with plot changes, which will then lead into either a third installment as either a screenplay or mini-series.